


A Conduit in DC

by FangirlTTG2003



Series: An SI Conduit in Young Justice [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gen, Multi, Only InFAMOUS powers, self insert story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTTG2003/pseuds/FangirlTTG2003
Summary: I wake up in Young Justice with no memory with a concerned Blue Beetle finding me soon after. Then more stuff happens.





	1. I wake up with a bullet wound. This is not normal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the InFAMOUS Cyoa I found on the internet a while ago. Essentially, InFAMOUS has superhumans called Conduits. Conduits have special abilities that correspond to a certain element/energy. My SI has electrokinesis, which has been shown to have a lot of versatility in power sets (healing with Conduit powers is a thing only an Electrokinetic could pull off). Also, this SI doesn’t remember anything due to having the Conduit gene triggered under major traumatic circumstances and all her memories removed, with only a number of skills left, so no DC metaknowledge utilized whatsoever, since I want to see what happens with little foresight for this SI.

I woke up in an alleyway, confused and dazed.

_What was going on?_ I thought as I picked myself up off the ground.

_Owww… what, the pain…_ I was dressed fine, with a hole in my clothes and blood around me, _wait, what happened?_

_I was shothurthurtpainpainnonono dontthinkonitdontthinkonit, just healnopain keephealinghealingnono why didn't the pain stop?_

After shaking off whatever that was, I quickly looked around and saw nothing much. Just a regular alleyway with a dumpster, some stairs, and wait…. How did I sense that?

I thought as I stared at the machine thing-a-ma-bob that definitely had electricity. It felt like there was something there I could use. In fact, I could also feel … something around me and inside me.

“Miss, are you alright?” A boy asked.

I turned. He was not shabby looking, actually pretty cute.

“Wait, what? A bullet in her body, superpowers… no, we are not killing a random person, what is wrong with you? Ah, er, sorry. Can you stay with me for a bit? I want to talk to you.” He said, approaching.

“Is there something I don’t know about or is it common to talk to yourself here?” I asked, confused.

He said something about superpowers, I think I’d know if I had superpowers. He’s probably crazy, maybe it’s a cramp, nothing that bad _dontthinkongettingshot dontthinkonthepain moveonnothingtoworry_ , I thought as I started to back away facing him.

“Err, I think I’ll get going now. Have a nice day. Do you know where the library is by any chance?” I said, quickly moving away from the boy.

“Err, yeah, it’s a long walk, though. I’ll take you there. Just gimme a sec. Do you feel weird? Any pain? There's blood on your clothes and you're hurt” He said, quickly pulling out his phone. He was clearly texting somebody, judging by the way he typed.

“Do you remember anything? I could loan you my phone if you want to call your mom.” He offered. “My mom…” I said.

_Wait, why couldn’t I remember her number? Why can’t I remember what she looked like, nononononono…. I DON’T REMEMBER!_

“You can’t remember what?” He said. “Anyway, you need a hospital, there’s a bullet in your body, I think you’re a meta who just got powers.”

Then there were sirens flashing, and people got out of the vehicles. Then I started to run, but that boy tackled me, and I fell, waking up in the hospital after that. After I got out, everything was, well, weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. For where in the YJ continuity we are, think somewhere like two weeks before season 2 starts.


	2. I'm in the hospital with a robot. Oh joy.

The next time I came to, it was in surgery. There was so much pain, oh god no. _Pain painpainpainnonononomakeitstoppleasepleaseicanttakeit._ Then there was peace, but the time I remembered the pain was agony. The most agonizing 5 minutes of my life.

“GAH!” I shouted the next time I woke up. Then I screamed with all my pain like I never felt pain before. Then I noticed the android.

He was definitely different in electricity compared to both biology and the tech I felt before. He felt… complex, like a human, but different, no biology, just the coolness of machinery, not the warmth of organics. A robot, so much more complex in the systems within than any other machine I encountered before.

He definitely looked human, could be passable as a human to the naked eye, but I knew what I felt, and I looked with a critical eye.

His facial expressions, the way he stood, it was all flawless. I wondered if I was wrong, but I just pushed my power, a small bit, just amped the systems in the robot slightly, and looked him in the eye.

I wasn’t disappointed. The reaction was instantaneous.

He was at my side in an instant. “What did you do?” He asked.

“Amped up the system a bit, if you were just a human, you wouldn’t have felt anything happen, but you’re not human, you don’t feel like that, more like machinery. You’re an android. Aren’t you?” I said, sitting up calmly and wearing my best poker face.

“Correct. You’re most certainly a metahuman. Someone who can affect technology and people, given what you just did. That is an unusual power. Who are you? How come there are no records of you before today?” The android said, changing his appearance from a human, to a red android with arrows.

“I don’t remember, but there was much pain before I woke up in the alleyway. I think I was shot.” I said.

“You were shot. With a shotgun, judging from the bullet casing found near the crime scene and the bullet found in your body. Do you remember anything on the criminals who did this to you? We could use some hints on who to look for if we have clues to work with.” The android said.

"Don't remember, not a thing left in my memory, and please don't do anything to it, I don't want to remember," I replied.

"Alright, I have an idea, how about you let Martian Manhunter into your head just to help you. We'll wipe your mind clear of this traumatic experience, and then we'll let you go out of the hospital straight to Star Labs. They are very eager to see how your powers heal yourself, and it would be very profitable if you are in need of money, I'm sure you could charge a profit for yourself from any medicinal technologies that you aided in developing." The android said.

"Alright tin man. Who are you anyway? Who made you? You're very complex, and yet your systems feel worn and old far more than the tech here." I said, curious about everything that was going on here.

The robot stiffened and then spoke, "You don't know who I am? I am Red Tornado, a hero of the Justice League. What about that boy, Jaime, who brought you here? He was insistent that you get the best medical help anyone could get. He was worried sick about you."  

"His name is Jaime? Better thank him later. Do you know what his address is? I think I'll send him a present. He got me medical help, even when I didn't think I need it." I said.

“I owe him one for that. I’ll try to get in touch later, but I don’t know what my own mom’s name is. I can sort of recall some things, but other than that? Nothing.” I then said.

“That is… very concerning, but understandable. Getting shot must have been a traumatic experience that ended up inflicting memory loss. It could have also been the event that resulted in your metagene activating. No wonder you couldn’t recall me.” The android said.

“Oh, it was confusing waking up after the pain in surgery and finding tech where a person ought to be. I thought I was dreaming for a moment. I, ugh, do you know what it is like to be ripped open and feel people poking in your body, that pain and paralyzation? I know that they were helping me, but it took so much control not to hurt them, okay? And that music they were playing, you have no clue how much I want to scream when I heard that song. It was so…. I’ll never hear that song without thinking of the pain again, why is everything I remember PAIN!” I shouted, feeling so frustrated. I was talking with no real want to listen,  _I wanted to be heard, dammit._

_So frustrating, why can’t I recall more anyway? Ugh, maybe he can help me recover my memories? It’s not like he wouldn’t give me aid if I asked for it. This Manhunter dude seems to have powers involving the mind, given that he could look into my head and do stuff to my memories…_

“That must be a traumatic experience. So, do you plan to let Martian Manhunter into your head, at least to ease the pain?” Red Tornado asked, very slowly, as if he was thinking over all his words even as he spoke.

“Sure on the letting someone in my head, nay on the pain. The pain, don't worry about me. I think I can trust you, given that you are helping me by offering me an address to go to, and plan to bring whoever shot me to justice, that’s a very good reason to trust someone.” I said.

“Excellent. I will have Martian Manhunter come over and look into your mind immediately. He … oh, he’s here, just wait for a few minutes. He’ll come.” Red Tornado.

I stared at the door, expecting someone to walk in, so, of course, this green dude goes **through the door** like it’s nothing, leaving me gobsmacked like an idiot for about 2 seconds until he looks me in the eye and nothing _changes._

_“Shoot this one, she’s useless now.” A man said to someone with a gun. Then the shooter took aim and the world was only pain..._

_But, before that….I don’t have any memories to remember, why?_

I started to cry, right there in front of two people, _dammit why don’t I have any memories? I had skills, but no past whatsoever, why? Why was I useless to get shot? Who were those people? I..._

“It’s okay, you, you don’t need to get upset on getting shot. Oh, and Red Tornado, the situation is direr than I first thought. Her memories weren’t suppressed, they were removed. Only a psychic could do this, and we know a villainous psychic who might do something like this.” The alien said.

“Psimon. This is related to the Light? This needs to be looked on closely. We need to keep a close watch on her.” Red Tornado said.

“Uh, what’s the Light? What about going to Star Labs? What do I do after I get out?” I asked. _What am I supposed to do after I get out? Just walk to Star Labs and then knock on their door alone? How’s this Light involved in getting me shot? Am I going to get shot again?_

“You shouldn’t have to worry about getting shot again. We’ll make sure that you get justice, don’t worry. We’ll give you an escort to Star Labs so that you can make it in safely.” Martian Manhunter said.

“If I leave Star Labs, what do you think I should do?” I asked.

“Perhaps making up for your education will do you some good. You seem fairly smart, you should try to make sure you know what’s going on as well. We’ll arrange something for you soon. Red Tornado will update you on anything you should know from the League.” Martian Manhunter said confidently.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be the only one from the League she should meet. Dinah would be far more help dealing with trauma, and given the way, her few memories were suppressed… she may need a support structure consisting of more than 2 Leaguers.” Red Tornado said concerned.

“You’re right. She needs more friends and knowledge to make it far here, we should bring this up to the rest of the League ASAP. We’ll leave her at Star Labs in the meanwhile, and bring up the idea of a new team member to the Team with amnesia.” Martian Manhunter said.

“What’s this Team you’re talking about? What about the Light? Can you throw the dog a bone here?” I asked, still curious.

“The Light is a villain organization that runs organized crime. Your assault appears to be linked to the crimes they run. The Team we were talking about is a group of enhanced individuals that run covert missions for the League. You should socialize with peers around your age group as well, and you may get the opportunity to do that. Jaime Reyes, the boy that you talked to earlier? You should talk to him.” Manhunter said.

“Well, I owe Jaime. I wonder how he knew there was a bullet in my body. And the talking to a voice I can’t hear thing is strange but cute. I’ll talk with him later. You guys know his number?” I asked.

They looked at each other.

“We do.” Red Tornado said. “We’ll give it later after we get Jaime’s approval.”

“Ok. How long do you think I’ll be in here anyway? I’m going to go nuts if I need to be cooped up in bed the whole day.” I said, feeling antsy.

Red Tornado said, “The doctors and nurses could see nothing wrong with you after the surgery. It’s possible you may need physical therapy, but it's unlikely you need anything but a little time to remember how to get around after waking up after surgery has given the healing factor you possess. It’s most likely you will leave by today or tomorrow.”

“Okay, can we get it all over with and let me leave? I want to see more than just this dull hospital room. It will be boring to sit here on my butt all day with nothing to do.” I said, quickly shifting around before I took note of the IV in my arm.

“Can I get this yanked out or do I need someone to take it out? It seems important.” I said.

Red Tornado looked at me and said, “If I were you, I would wait for the nurse to arrive and pull it out for you. You may have a healing factor, but it’s best to bandage it ASAP.”.

Then a black woman walked in with some bandages. She stopped and stared at Martian Manhunter, then looked at me and said, “Oh, you’re that meta. Oh, no wonder. Let’s get that pulled out,” she then pulled it out gently, “and bandage it up”, proceeding to do just that to my wound.

“As for walking, it’s best to start slow and steady, I wouldn’t push you to run on the first day. Come on, if you need anything, I’ll help.” She said, reaching out a hand to help me. I took it, grateful.

I then started to get up and walk with her hand guiding me, stabilizing me as I started to walk. Then we let me go, and I tottered unsteadily on my legs for a few seconds as they all watched me stand, then made a few steps slowly and steadily. “I think I got it, thanks…” I said, my voice trailing off.

“It’s Nurse Laquesha, sweetie. You have a clean bill of health, a healing factor, and can do everything perfectly fine as far as the staff can tell, you’ll be free to go today. If I were you, I would practice walking, you got it, sweetie.” She said kindly.

“Thank you for letting me know,” I said softly. _What a nice lady,_ I thought to myself. _So polite. Anyway, gotta get used to walking on my own two feet,_ I thought as I practiced pacing myself at a moderate speed. Then I started to stretch.

“So, what about using the bathroom? Think I can make it there?” I asked. “Come with me, I’ll show you the way,” Laquesha said, beckoning with her hand. Then we girls left to use the bathroom.

After we used the bathrooms, there was a temporary hassle on which Martian Manhunter gave some autographs to his fans, and then I headed off to Star Labs with an escort called Dinah Lance, who was meant to be my guardian in the meantime given that I was a minor with no apparent family and a new identity to sort out, given that I had been shot with no identity papers, the Justice League took it on themselves to ensure I was safely under their watch until they could bring those shooters to justice.


	3. I go with Dinah to establish stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hang with my guardian Dinah Lance, AKA the legacy superhero Black Canary. I also establish my superhero identity.

“Fascinating, and you say you can sense electricity all around you?” Jennifer asked me as we tested my powers.

“Yes, I can sense electricity around me in a radar-like fashion. The range is like a sphere, uh, not really sure how long it reaches, but, it’s dampened by walls when I send out the radar pulse.” I said.

“So active electrolocation, given that you can sense with an electric pulse, can you do it without a pulse, just sensing it the same way we don’t need to speak to hear?” Jennifer continued.

I tried and could sense her bio-electricity, but it was fainter like listening to a muffled speaker.

I told her and she said, “This is fascinating, very few metahumans we studied have this wide a range of abilities before. I wonder what more breakthroughs we could do just by studying you. The healing factor was already a medical breakthrough in the making if properly figured out, but this wide range of abilities… you’re a walking scientific revolution!” Jennifer said, looking like she was going to leap for joy looking at me.

“Head Scientist Jennifer Wan, I know that her abilities are fascinating, but Audrey and I planned for her to set up her tutoring sessions 10 minutes ago, so if we can take a break just for now….?” Dinah asked, looking annoyed. 

_I couldn’t blame her, I was getting tired too. I took a test to see what I missed, and it turns out I forgot a lot of important things, like basic biology. How was I supposed to know the mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell? I forgot so much._

“Oh, right, I’m sorry. We never saw anything like this in any other meta though. She’s incredibly powerful and extremely versatile, it’s just so fascinating to study it. Oh well, it’s not like this is the only time you’re coming here, and you should be catching up on your studies eventually. Guys, time to wrap it up! We can’t keep her here forever!” Jennifer said. Then I and Dinah left.

“Audrey, are you alright? You don’t seem well, do you want to talk about it?” Dinah asked me as she drove us to Star City, her hometown. She grew up in Gotham, but due to the crime rate, left and settled into Star City, home of the Arrows and Black Canary.

“It’s fine, Dinah. I think that I feel pretty good about my powers at least. I just feel uneasy about going somewhere so far from Jaime, what should I do if I wanted to see him again? I owe him a debt after all.” I said, feeling worried about what her response would be.

Dinah smiled and said “Well, it’s not like you wouldn’t be able to go see him again when you become a legal adult. Your age appears to be around 15-17 years old, so we rounded it off to 16, so in 2 years you’ll be able to visit Jaime legally on your own if that’s what you want. We’ll sort through the identity and adoption papers pretty soon, and then work on getting you more clothes, personal essentials. It’s best to take this slow and try to keep everything at a steady pace, then we can try for something as peaceful as we can go for. Sound fair? I want to know what you think, you can trust me.” Dinah told me.

“It sounds okay, in theory, but I guess we’ll have to wait and see. You never know what the future holds, after all.” I told her.

“Alright, what do you want to eat when we get to Metropolis? We can go over the papers a little in depth at a motel/a hotel. We haven’t even bought you any clothes other than the ones you got for replacing the clothes taken from you to assess the assault. You should also get a phone, so I can contact you if you go out, it wouldn’t be good for you to be cooped up in one place without interacting with other people. Don’t worry, we already know about your powers making it hard to work with modern technology and Star Labs already took the task of making you a phone that could withstand your powers to a moderate degree, so don’t worry about it frying at your touch like my laptop.” Dinah reassured me. 

_Yeah, it turns out that delicate electronics have a tendency to fry out if I hold them too long due to an omnipresent electrostatic field around me that messes up electronic wiring if I touch electronics for too long without doing something to reel in the field. It’s hard to keep it under wraps, but if I think about it long enough, it gets easier, like muscle memory building up as you work through some dance steps. If I can keep this up, I could not worry about frying Dinah’s phone like I did to her laptop! Hooray! I won’t tell her, though, I want to surprise her._

“Thanks for letting me know about the new gear I’m getting. When the Justice League brings those who shot me to justice, what do you think I ought to do next?” I asked, inquisitive. I did want to know what the Justice League planned for me so I could take any plans for my welfare into account if I tried to pursue a new life here starting over." 

Dinah looked thoughtful and then replied, “Hmm, well, you are going to be a legal adult soon. I think they would try to keep an eye on you in covert missions if there appears to be any threat on your life. It would be likely that someone will keep an eye on you, though I have some contacts with the League for your safety. I am connected to the League, and if you need anything/to plan something, I will let them know if you have plans to join them/the Team they proposed you join. I think that lying low and meeting the Team first hand before considering any options would be best. You should meet other people your age and normal people might get hurt given that your meta status draws attention. I have combat training and enough connections to not worry, but your unique status….”.

Her voice trailed off and then she continued, “of course, after we firmly establish your civilian identity you would be free to interact with other people as you wish, it’s just that you should be cautious and interacting with peers in your age group in a controlled setting would be best for your mental health, especially after the traumatic ordeal of getting shot. Does that sound fair?”. She looked concerned.   
  
“Well, I see your logic. I think I’ll start to study when we tuck in for the night.” I said, looking out the window.

We were in Metropolis by now, an earlier nap had made 3 hours fly by in the blink of an eye. I saw a hotel and Dinah pulled us in, saying “Okay, here’s our stop for the night. We’ll unpack at the hotel, I’ll catch up with a friend tomorrow, and then we’ll get to Star City. I know you’d want to see your home fast, but I need to catch up with Clark tomorrow, apparently, he needs my help with something. I know it’s inconvenient, but I’ll make sure you’ll have free time tomorrow to study while I’m out to help him. I already got some packets prepared for you to look over to pass the time if you get bored.”, looking apologetic.

“It’s okay, I can wait. I think I’ll just stay inside, exercise a little, and study the stuff you already prepped. I need to catch up on everything I missed out, so, yeah.” I said. Looking out the window, I couldn’t help but think, _wow, this place is huge. I wonder what the rooms are like._

After we checked in, I looked around the room we got for today and tomorrow, and I asked, “Should we buy some clothes for me while we’re here? Today, we have some time to at least get me pjs, right?”.

Dinah looked at me, face-palmed, and said, “Oh, right! That totally slipped my mind. We do have today to get some things for you. We’ll go out at the nearest mall immediately, just let me gather my things. I’ll be ready in 5 minutes.” She then walked around, collected her things, and then came out.

After that, we went shopping for about 3 and a half hours, picking out a wardrobe from scratch was a big deal, and we needed underwear after all. On that trip, I got 6 pairs of socks, 3 underwear pairs, 2 pjs, 2 sneakers, 1 pair of flats, 3 tights, 2 dresses, 3 jeans, one graphic tee, 2 hoodies, 2 sweaters, a coat, and 1 plain white tee and a toothbrush for oral hygiene. I also learned that shopping is tiring.

I was really starting to get sick of walking until we caught a break at the food court. By the time we went back to the hotel with my basic wardrobe established, I was so tired from walking and carrying all that stuff I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

The next day went as planned. It was very dull to study the packets, though it did keep me occupied in the meantime as I studied the packets. I woke up at 7:30 a.m. and then brushed my teeth. I went down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, got waffles and milk. After that, I holed up in my hotel room to study and went over elementary-level school subjects for the rest of the day.

I was still going over the math packet when Dinah walked in, looked over the completed packets and said, “Don’t you think that’s enough for today? You already went over all of science, language arts, and social studies. What about taking a break and going out with me for dinner? We can talk over pizza on how to organize your homeschooling and other things if you’d like.”

She looked hopeful and then continued on, “Maybe it would be good for you to talk about joining the Team I offered indoors at least. If people found out you’re a meta, it’s likely you could get targeted. What about creating a secret identity, like Batman and the Flash? It’s important that you keep yourself safe. It would also allow you to keep your home and superhero life divided, well, if you don’t want to risk it. It’s your choice, but keeping a secret identity is the wiser choice. Again, it’s just me, but I don’t want you to risk it.”

She then stopped and asked, “So, what’s your choice?”

  
“I think I’ll keep a secret identity, but, I don’t know what to call myself. I can do a lot with electricity, so something linked to electricity would work, but I’m not sure. Maybe Voltage? Or Shock? Shocker? Dunno. What should I wear? I would definitely need armor, but how much is enough? Would I get combat training? I don’t know where to start here.” I told her, feeling lost.

_I can’t even think up a name, how would I handle this?_

  
“It’s okay, just take this slow. Now, let’s take time to think over the ideas. Hmm, Voltage seems nice, though the other names are good. I don’t think they wouldn’t give you a little hand-to-hand training, so you shouldn’t worry about that. Why not think up ideas on how your costume would look like? How would you design it? Just, try to think on that, and we can sort it out later.” Dinah advised.

We spent dinner in silence, I enjoyed my pizza and Dinah looked at me while I thought about how my costume would look like.

_Hmm, maybe dark colors? Blue and white are definitely pretty colors. Maybe a lightning bolt? Not exactly the Flash’s design, but different? No, wouldn’t want to intrude on their territory, but I can speed up myself a little. Not to a speedster level, but enough that it could be considered a shoutout._

“You know I can speed myself up like a speedster but, slower than the Flashes, that’s for sure. Maybe a lightning bolt? Like the Flash, but different. Maybe yellow and blue? Those are okay colors.” I suggested.

“I could see it. Seems alright. Maybe try to go for a similar look, but different enough that you don’t get mistaken for a Flash.” Dinah said.

“Oh, and for masks, we’ll need something that covers a lot of my face, don’t want to get identified. Maybe half of my face? A bandana? I don’t know. Maybe I’ll draw it out a little.” I said.

“Hmm, I’ll try to see if I can buy a sketchbook and some art supplies for that. Maybe some colored pencils to try and see what you design. It could be a way of letting out more tension if you want. Who knows, maybe you’ll be an artist, who knows.” Dinah said, looking outside the window.

“I saw a store that might be selling art supplies. How about we check that out tomorrow after we check out?” Dinah continued.

“Okay. We don’t have much to do tomorrow before we leave for Star City.” I said. Then we tucked in for the night. I spent the drive to Star City drawing out a few possible designs, trying to think on the design and whatnot.

_I want something practical, like a utility belt. Mobility, so I needed either loose/skin tight clothing, maybe skin tight. Oh, and body armor. Gloves too. Maybe like the Flashes, but not quite the same color. Blue/black coloration. As for the mask, would a bandana work?_

I spent the whole car trip designing possible costumes on the way to Star City. It was nice, to let off steam.

After we got to Star City, we organized my new room, which was a spare room in Dinah’s house that she had made a guest room, which was then made my bedroom.

It took a while to unpack and learn how to put away clothes, but Dinah helped a lot. I can control my powers enough to take a bath now, and Dinah was really helpful in coming up with a design.

We decided on a bodysuit similar to the Flash, with blue and white colorations (white was the main body color, with blue lighting down the sides that were meant to look like lightning like you’d see in a storm, not the Flashes’ logo), and a skirt attached with a blue waistband, but the head coverings were definitely different. It also had a utility belt, a bandana, and a taser running on solar power equipped so I could keep an extra battery on me if I couldn’t find anything I could recharge off.

There was talk of working in this revolutionary fabric from WayneTech called Electricloth that charges electricity off sunlight, body heat, and general movement, but there also needed to be armor as well, so right now we figured first armor, and then later we incorporate Electricloth when all the bugs in the fabric were worked out. There was also a hood on top to help cover my upper head and hair, which had been tied back into a bun to keep it from getting into my face. All this fabric was bulletproof, of course, and I also had tactical goggles that’ll keep anyone from blinding me if anything got thrown in my face...

As I suited up, I looked over to Dinah, _no, she’s Black Canary on the job, not Dinah, Black Canary, gotta remember that,_ I asked “So, anything I should know?”.

Black Canary responded, “Don’t worry, just be nice and you’ll be fine.”   
  
“Good to know,” I replied. _God, I’m so nervous. I hope I can make it without throwing up. Deep breaths, you’re going to be fine._

Then we stepped into the Zeta-tube, and I met the Team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's like 2 days before Season 2. I meet the Team in the next chapter and Jaime, well, wait and see.


	4. Meeting the Team at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet the Team here. Yay.

“Hey everybody, I’m Voltage,” I said.  _ That blue guy looks familiar… _

“Hello, Voltage. I’m Nightwing. Welcome, I’ll show you around the base. This is Mount. Justice. Follow me.” Nightwing said and beckoned for me to follow him around. 

I did so, gaining a quick rundown of the place I would head to for Team missions and the like. 

I would also get my own quarters if I wanted to sleep over here and whatnot. I figured out how to navigate to the important parts of the place, like my room, the bathrooms, the kitchens (because I want to learn how to cook to surprise Dinah later on, of course) which was close to the main center (that place where you go for the briefing and whatnot, it’s also the main place for Zeta-tubing).

“Well, I think I got what I need to know about this place, anything I should read up on before I go on any missions? I would like to know if I’m missing out on something.” I said after I got the hang of getting around.

Nightwing looked appraisingly at me and nodded approvingly, said, “Studious. That’s a good thing, knowledge is power. I’ll give you some files to look at. When you get the laptop that can withstand your powers without having to worry about glitches, I’ll get you a flash drive with everything you need to know. You’ll get the laptop tomorrow, I checked with Canary. I’m the team leader, I got this.” 

He smiled. “Maybe you should talk to someone else, get to know the rest of the Team here better while you can.” 

I thought it over,  _ Better talk to them anyway. _

“Okay, so…” I said, looking around. “Where did he go?” I asked, looking confused. 

“Oh, the amnesiac!” Someone,  _ a Flash (that logo and color scheme), Kid Flash,  _ yelled, as if just realizing something. “I’m-” 

“Kid Flash, I know, I saw you on TV. I think I’ll try to guess who’s who by what I picked up,” I said, feeling a little confidence in what I do know. 

“You,” I said, pointing to a guy with blue and black colorings that covered his whole body, “You are Blue Beetle, right? Those colors, black and blue? I knew it on sight. You,” I turned around, pointing to a girl with green skin and red hair, “must be Miss Martian. Robin,” I pointed at the dude with an R, a cape, and a mask that didn’t cover up much.

“Beast Boy, Bumblebee, and Lagoon Boy.” I pointed to a trio, a boy with green skin and hair, a woman with bumblebee markings, and a dude that had clear Altantian origins. 

“Did I get something wrong, or …?” I asked. 

“You got everyone here right on the spot,” Robin said, looking curious. “You don’t remember anything before the last few weeks, how…” “I can study, and I was clearly missing out on big things, so I did my best to learn everything that seemed important, one of which was superheroes. I didn’t even know that the mitochondria are the powerhouse of the cell until I went to Star Labs.” I said, quickly giving them the rundown on my powers and backstory. 

“Wait no, we are not killing her because she’s got the power to kill people draining them of electricity, what is wrong with you? ……….. Well, just because she can do it doesn’t mean she’ll do it to us. We’re on the same team, remember?” Blue Beetle said, looking terribly annoyed. 

  
“So, is talking to yourself pretty common around here?” I said, looking around at the rest of the team. “He does that, it’s just one of his quirks, I guess.” Beast Boy replied. “Oh, thanks,” I said. 

“So,” Miss Martian said, “Do you want to try out my cookies, I’ve been practicing...” She gestured to some burnt cookies on a tray on the kitchen island. 

“Err, no thank you. I’m not hungry right anyway.” I told her. “So, what do you guys do around here anyway?” I asked, trying to see if I could join in on anything. 

  
“Err, what about video games? Wanna give it a look?” Beast Boy offered. “Ok, let’s play!” I said.

Then me and Beast Boy went to play video games together. Beast Boy beat me all the time, but I was definitely getting better at playing, and he had at least a year’s worth of experience on me, so, it was fine.

Black Canary soon walked in and said, “Voltage, we should begin combat training ASAP. When do you think is the best time to start? Tomorrow? You seem to be getting along with Beast Boy quite well already.” 

I turned to look at her and said, “Yeah, me and Beast Boy are really having fun playing together, how about we start tomorrow first, and then I spend about 1 and a half an hour with beastie here? Sound cool?”

Canary smiled and then said, “That seems reasonable. You found a new friend and want to hang out more? We could actually arrange for you both to have ‘game dates’ if you want. Does that sound cool for both of you?”.

“Yes!” I shouted, and Beast Boy said, “Yeah, I don’t mind.”

The majority of the time was spent playing with Beast Boy, and I also showed off my powers a bit at the end in a gymnasium in the base, showing off my electrical constructs and the flash-step, a move I used that sped up my movements. 

I got into a race with Kid Flash, but he beat me by at least 8 minutes, which wasn’t humiliating, given I’m not a speedster, but he was still the slowest Flash. Apparently, very few powers could be used to mimic super speed to nearly the level of a Flash (AKA a 'true speedster' as Kid Flash put it), which was very interesting to learn. 

It also impressed everyone else, so there’s that too.

Apparently, I would only be going on missions starting on January 7, since I would need time to learn the basics of combat and getting along with my team (though everyone was already impressed with my powers, I really didn’t get their dynamics and that wouldn’t be good on the field, so I needed to interact with them for a while before being considered ‘field-ready’, which was a relief to me, given that everything was going so fast.

Later, I would be very annoyed at all the stuff I missed, considering what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. For where in the YJ continuity we are, think somewhere like two weeks before season 2 starts.


End file.
